


Awakening

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chalk this one up to the summer heat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in Come To Your Senses 6 

## Awakening

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: I do not own them and, as I have just decided to go back to school, I am not likely to ever again have a penny to my name. So why bother to sue me? 

* * *

Awakening  
By J. M. Griffin 

In the dream he was hot and sweaty and when he wiped his face he could feel dirt and grime there. A touch on his shoulder made him startle and he turned to be folded into strong arms, pressed against a bare chest that was at once hot and slick with sweat and immensely comforting. 

It was dark of the moon and the only light was that of the banked cook fire. The heavy heat of the day was just beginning to abate, but it was the Sentinel's smile which lifted the oppressive heaviness from his soul. He walked with the broader, taller man to the river's edge. The smile gleamed dully in the darkness, pulling him down the bank and into the inky black water. 

Body against body, cooler though scarcely cold. He longed sometimes for a crisp biting cold, but not tonight as the bigger body brushed against his. A hand covered his mouth at his hissing intake of breath. And then the other's mouth came down on his in a searing kiss. They moved from the river as one and he had to bite back his moan at the warm tongue lapping at him instead of the current. 

He closed his eyes and drifted in the drenching sensation of his lover's mouth on his cock. The licking, laving tongue and delicately nipping teeth pulled him deeper and deeper until his own ebb and flow peaked and he floated on the edge of climax, his mouth agape. 

* * *

"Chief? You okay?" 

Blair closed his mouth abruptly, sucking in the gasp and ending up choking and coughing as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Blair?" Jim moved from the door of the small room to the single bed and sat on the edge. Blair continued to cough, his eyes tearing. Jim's hands touched him, brushing against his erection and pulling quickly away. 

"Oh." 

Blair turned over, burying his flaming tear-streaked face in the pillow. The coughing having abated, he could finally speak. 

"Go away," he croaked. 

Jim, obviously bewildered, got up and moved to the door. Then he paused. "Blair?" 

"Go away, Jim." 

Jim went to sit on the couch. He had to make the effort to shut down his hearing. He did not want to hear Blair breathe, much less cry. He heaved a sigh and sat. What in hell was going on here? Every night he dreamed of the jungle -- intense erotic dreams of moist heat and cool water and... Blair. 

//Blair in his arms, his sweet body pressed against him, nothing but cool water to separate them. The night dark and quiet but for their breathing. He pursued Blair with his mouth and tongue, capturing the younger, smaller man only to tease and stroke and suck....// 

Ahh shit! 

He would awaken painfully aroused, wondering how he would ever relieve the ache. He'd had this kind of dream before. When he had finally come home from Peru. But after a time they had gone away and, in truth, he had forgotten them. Until the day he met Blair Sandburg. 

The realization of what he was feeling hit Jim like a ton of bricks and he found himself outside Blair's door an instant later. 

* * *

The moment Blair closed his eyes to try to go back to sleep the dream flowed up again. It was so elemental, so persistent, even waking he could not flee from it. Jim's warm body, his Sentinel's body pressed up against his own. It was burned in his brain. It was their relationship - Sentinel and Guide the way it should be. All encompassing in the dreams, in real life it was achingly incomplete. 

What could he say to the man he just knew was hovering outside his door? 

"I want you, need you, skin to skin, mouth on mine, sweetly sucking my cock, deep inside me. All of it, everything, for always?" 

Yeah sure. In dreams. Only in his wildest dreams. 

The door opened slowly. 

"Blair," Jim's voice was husky, hesitant. 

"I'm awake," Blair sat up on the bed. 

"Blair, I..." 

"I'm sorry, Jim." 

They spoke at the same time. For a moment both were quiet. Blair spoke up first. 

"I didn't mean to wake you. I keep having these dreams." He ducked his head, embarrassed, but went on. "They're... erotic." 

Jim barked out a harsh laugh. "Tell me about it." His voice was laden with sarcasm. 

Blair's face flamed. He slid off the end of the bed. 

"I'm sorry, man. I... Oh shit." He bent down and grabbed a tee shirt from a stack of clean laundry, struggled to put it on. "I'll go," he continued through the shirt, "I never meant to stay this long, anyway." 

Shirt finally on, Blair grabbed up some pants and snuck a look at Jim. The other man was half turned away, but Blair could see he was struggling with his own thoughts. He knew Jim was angry. If only he could... 

Jim turned toward Blair, some decision made. 

"Blair, I..." 

"No, Jim, it's okay. I said I'd go." Tough words to get out, but he loved Jim enough to know it was the right thing to do. 

But Jim was around the bed in a flash, his big body suddenly so close Blair stepped back only to come up against the dresser. 

"No, no, you can't go. I won't let you. I..." 

To Blair's amazement, Jim stopped his flow of words and stepped even closer. Then Jim kissed him. 

Blair melted against the bigger man, returned the kiss with all the pent up desire he had felt each night he had woken from dreaming of just this very thing \- Sentinel and Guide in each other's arms - awake to each other's love. 

For always. 

**FINIS**

* * *

End Awakening. 


End file.
